bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda Wilson
Matilda Wilson is the daughter of Wade Wilson and Glorya Caries. She was conceived shortly after her mother had eaten pork rinds tainted with Discord's power which caused her to become human for a short time. Though Matilda appears to be to be 14-15 years. In reality she'll be just a newborn and only a few months old. Skills and Abilities Matilda has inherited her mother's powers, but to a lesser extent. She cannot change her shape to make a weapon or morph into one herself (She lacks a pony form as well). She also lacks the use of the powerful Nemesis Star that her grandmother, mother, and Aunt can use. To make up for this she inherited her father's skill at arms making use of a multitude of firearms, combat knifes, rocket launchers and grenades. To accesses the many weapons she uses, she creates portals that lead to either her father's weapons stashes or military weapon stocks she finds using Google Earth. She also has the powers of Pantyborn that allow her to use underwear themed shouts much like the shouts of Dragonborn and her father the Tacoborn. Shouts *Pan Ty Hoe: A shout that sends a blast of air and panty hoes at enemies. *Vic To Ria: This shout allows her to fire a fully stocked Victoria's Secrect at the foe or to use as cover. *Lin Ge Ri: Stops Time for a short duration. *Sa Dis Cia: A Shout that greatly increases the power of other shouts and abilities in addition to giving Matilda access to skills that she can't normally use. This comes at the price of her psyche shifting to one similar to her Grandmother Sadiscia and becoming a potential danger to those around her. *??? *??? Personality Given the way she was born, she has very little to no first hand experience of the world and has to relay on what her mother passed on to her and what she's able to get from her father's DNA. As a result she is prone to preforming actions that may seem odd, dangerous, or even morally questionable. But with no true grasp on right and wrong she sees no error in her actions and is simply trying to learn about the world herself. But there's no questioning her strong bound with her parents, her older sibling, and her aunt. She loves them all with her heart. She had an odd fixation on underwear and will take any chance she gets to obtain a pair. Even if the person is still wearing them. Judith's seem to be the pinnacle of her obsession and she will wear them proudly upon her own head like a person would wear their favourite hat. She can use the 4th Wall like her father as well, but is often too busy looking back at the viewers in wonder to actually make use of it. History In the short time Matilda has been in the mansion, most, if not all of her interactions has ended on a rather bad note due to her obsession with underwear. But due to her inability to understand what she's doing wrong, or from lack of anyone pointing it out, she continues to steal the underwear from the mansion residents. Relationship Guide *Wade Wilson - Father *Glorya Caries - Mother *Anna Sanctimonia - Aunt *Appleslice - Older Sibling Category:Characters Category:Non-human Category:Manor residents